This project involves a longitudinal study conducted in Sweden examining the effects of center day care, and home care o the development of 145 children recruited at an average of 16 months of age. Multivariate analyses have consistently indicated that type of care has no reliable impact on child development, but that the quality of hoe care and the quality of alternative care have substantial effects. In recent analyses, composite measures of aggression and noncompliance (which were not significantly associated) were created using data from multiple sources. Child care arrangements and histories were not related to either construct, and individual differences in levels of aggression (but not noncompliance) were moderately stable over time. Multivariate analyses revealed that quality of home care was the best predictor of both aggression and noncompliance, that boys were more aggressive than girls, and that children with more controlling parents were more noncompliant than were other children.